


Steven Universe Drabbles

by SaltDaddyPearl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltDaddyPearl/pseuds/SaltDaddyPearl
Summary: Drabbles, doodles, and oneshots that (usually) stay as such. Sometimes I turn them into something





	Steven Universe Drabbles

Here is this dance we do, your palms in mine and our hips sway in time to the beating of our hearts  
Pulse. Beat. Breath.   
Soft breath against even softer skin feels better than the best sin   
I want you closer, closer until I lose every fiber of myself inside you  
We're so lost, so tangled that we become something new entirely  
Flesh borne of you and I, a sensation off of which I can get so high  
Leave behind all the parts of me that bring shame   
Because with you I feel strong, in the real way


End file.
